


Share One More Drink With Me

by alexanderhamilsin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 'Baby boy', 'Sir', Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Kind of D/S??, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Position Holding, Spanking, Teasing, sin - Freeform, under negotiated kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderhamilsin/pseuds/alexanderhamilsin
Summary: Alex is at a conference, the leader of it being George Washington.He didn't expect the day to end with him being in bed with Mr. Washington, but here he is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HA I'M A SINNER WHO HAS WRITERS BLOCK FOR BOTH OF MY OTHER STORIES SO HERE'S THIS

Alex walks into the conference room with a small smile on his face, trying to show he’s going to be a ‘hard worker’ and all that.

He sits at the end of the table farthest away from the door, somewhat separating himself from all the other workers who are either being on their phones, writing something, or drumming their fingers on the table.

For the next five minutes as the rest of the table fills, he fixes his hair and scribbles little tornados onto his notebook. There’s only one seat left directly across from him, the seat’s a bit higher and wider than everybody else’s. Must be the boss’s seat, Alex guesses.

Finally, the door opens and a small man with cropped brown hair walks in, must be the boss. Alex almost chuckles as he thinks about a man that tiny sitting in a chair that big. But then, he steps to the side. A larger man walks in,  _ much  _ larger. He’s mostly bald and is smiling brightly at everyone else in the room, who are now sitting up straight.

“Hello, everybody. I’m Mr. Washington and I’ll be the leader of this conference. Now, I know that some of you don’t want to be here, but I promise we won’t just be talking about trusting your co workers and flipping through slideshows the entire week. I have some very interesting things planned for all of you. So, let’s begin.” 

He claps his hands after he said so and points at a woman in a dark red pantsuit.

“Okay, Mrs.-”

“Reynolds. Mrs. Reynolds”

“So, Mrs. Reynolds. I’m going to ask you to state your first and last name, say why you’re here, say something about yourself, then point to someone you want to go next. Sound good?”   
“Um, sure?”

“Good!”

Mr. Washington starts walking around as people say their things, giving them encouraging smiles. Alex got picked last, but he still wasn’t prepared.

“Um, A- Alexander Hamilton? I’m here by my own accord, just trying to be better, and stuff. I- I don’t know what to say about myself?”   
Mr. Washington raises his eyebrows and puts hand on his shoulder.

“Well, what are your interests, son? Hobbies of any sort?”   
Alex blinks a few times at the nickname before answering.

“Well, um- I like to write?”

“Very good!” Mr. Washington smiles and sits back at his seat.

“Well, I’’m George Washington. I don’t care if you say George or Mr. Washington, we’re all adults, just as long as my name’s in there somewhere so I know you’re talking to me.”

He smiles and looks through his binder for a few seconds before looking up again.

“Well, we have about 45 minutes until we adjourn. Very short meeting today, I know. I just wanted to get introductions out of the way first. Then we can all meet in the dining hall, my treat all week.”

Some shoulders un-tense when he says the last part and Alex almost laughs at the unison they were in.

“So, what would you like to do until then?”   
Nobody spoke for a minute while he waited for an answer.

“No one? Okay. That’ll change by the end of the week. This is all about opening up. Maybe some trust falls?” He pauses

“ I don’t hear anyone complaining, or anyone at all for that matter. So I’m taking it as a yes.” He smiles and gets up, walking over to the short man that was in before.

“Care to demonstrate the trust fall with me, Smith?”   
“Of course, boss man.” 

Smith steps in front of George, who puts his arms out. George tries to crouch to accommodate to the size of Smith, whose head only reaches to his torso.

“Well, Smith, I’m afraid you’re too short.” They both laugh a little bit.

“Anyways, you know how trust falls work. Partner up!”

Everyone finds a partner, Alex ends up with Mrs. Reynolds. Mary? Marissa? Something along those lines.

After what feels like a century of accidental-super-awkward touching from everybody in the room, it was finally time for dinner.

“Well! I’m going to the dining hall, if anyone would like to join me?”   
Alex and a few others follow him, the rest going up to their rooms.

-

The dining hall was huge, was bigger than all the other rooms Alex had seen in the hotel.

Mostly everybody had split apart, just grabbing a plate of fruit or cheese and leaving. Alex, George, and 2 others who were at a table by themselves.

Alex walked to George who was sitting at a seat around the bar.

“Hello, Mr. Washington.” He says as he takes a seat next to him. George shoots him a toothy grin before a drink is set in front of him.

“Hello, Alex!”   
“I wanted to say that I’m sorry for not speaking in the meeting today. Any of us, really.”

“Oh no, it’s fine! That’s normally how things go during the first couple of days.”

“Oh, good?”   
“Yep! Everything’s right on track.”

“So, is this all you do? Like, for work and stuff?”   
“No. I’m a CEO at Mount Vernon Inc. I just do this to help people. It gets boring doing the same thing every day. What about yourself?”   
“I’m a writer. I kind of jump around from magazines to newspapers, whatever pays, really.”

“Didn’t you say you enjoyed writing earlier?”   
“Yeah.”   
“So, that’s kind of perfect for you, isn’t it?”   
“Yeah! I love it, though I tend to overwrite a lot.”

“Nothing’s wrong with that, son.” George takes a large gulp of his drink before setting it down harshly and looking at Alex.

“Please excuse my manners, did you want a drink?”   
“Oh. Um, sure? I don’t really know what they serve or anything, though.”

“No problem, I’ll order for you?”   
“That’d be good.” Alex smiles.

“You should smile more, everybody looks so serious in that room. Maybe you could spread a little joy.”

“Will do, boss man.” Alex chuckles a bit.

George orders him a red wine of some sort, Alex didn’t really pay attention to the name.

“So, what do you tend to write about?”   
“A lot of stuff. Mostly politics, though. Summaries of the Republican and Democratic debates, putting out polls about it, stuff like racial and LGBT rights. A little bit of everything.”

“Oh? How do you feel about them?”   
“What?”   
“Like the racial and LGBT rights?”   
“Oh. Well, I’m from Puerto Rico so I grew up with a lot of PoC, so of course I’m for them. Sadly, many people disagree with that, which I really don’t get. I mean, they’re people. They deserve to be treated as such. And with the LGBT rights, like, I’m bisexual. So I’m for them as well.”

“Oh, you’re bisexual?”   
“Um, yeah. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable or anything, I’m just pretty open about it.”

“Oh, no! I’m actually gay. I’m glad I met someone who’s also in the LGBT community, I’d only known myself thus far.”   
“Oh, good!” Alex smiles and sips on his drink.

“So, could I see some of your writings?”   
“Sure! I don’t have my computer or phone on me, though.”

“That’s fine. The dining hall’s closing soon, anyways. Maybe I could go up with you to your room and you could show me? Or if someone’s with you than you could just email them to me?”   
“No, I didn’t come with anybody. We can head up?”   
“Sure!”   
-

George and Alex go to Alex’s room a few floors up and sit on the couch. Alex shows off some of his work, George tells him each one is good after he reads it, which makes Alex blush a bit.

Once Alex has shown off all he wanted to show, he turns towards George.

“So, you liked them?”   
“Yeah! You’re a really amazing writer, Alex.”

“Thank you!” Alex smiles brightly before shutting his laptop.

Him and George are watching some show on the tv, neither of them caught the name while they were reading and talking. Their knees are knocking against each other every once in awhile because of the size of the couch. After a few minutes, Alex turns towards George and George does the same.

Alex isn’t sure who leans in first, but he’s guessing it was George based on the fact he’s basically being pinned against the couch.

Alex is moaning softly as George starts pulling his hair back sloppily so he can have more access to his neck.

As he starts to kiss and lick down Alex’s neck he speaks.

“Alex- are you sure- you want this?” He asks between kisses.

“Y- Yeah.” Alex throws his head back to stretch his neck a bit more, George’s hand that with in his hair moves to his mouth, pulling it to the side a bit.

Alex starts unbuttoning his shirt quickly, pulling the last 3 off before trying to shimmy the shirt off of himself.

George rids himself of his shirt as well, not moving his mouth from Alex’s neck the entire time.

Suddenly, Alex feels extremely self-conscious around him. George was all muscle underneath his shirt. Alex was a bit of flab and absolutely no definition anywhere.

“Alex, what’s wrong?” George says when he notices that Alex had tensed up.

“Um, nothing. Just a little self-conscious is all.”   
“And why’s that? You’re gorgeous.”

Alex blushes before responding.

“Well, you’re like- all muscle. You are  _ extremely  _ hot under your clothes, well above your clothes as well, but you know what I mean. I’m just kinda flabby and stuff.”

George doesn’t respond with words, he just scrunches his eyebrows tight before moving lower down Alex’s body, stopping at his belly button.

Alex thinks that he’s going to work on his pants but instead he starts to suck, lick, and kiss around his stomach. Between every action he says some word like  _ gorgeous, beautiful, perfect,  _ and things like that. Alex starts moaning at that.

After a few minutes of that, George leans up back towards Alex and whispers a few praises before leaning in and attack his mouth with his own. His hands start moving down Alex’s body and undoing his belt, tracing his fingers around his stomach for a while.

George makes quick work of his pants, but almost  _ painfully  _ slowly pulls down his underwear.

Alex moans when the cool air his his penis, feeling it twitch a little. He was already half-hard just from the making out part of tonight.

“Alex, what do you want?” George asks while slowly stroking Alex, the smaller boy bucking up into his hand.

“I- I want to suck you, to taste you. Please.” He asks while taking George’s pants off. George basically growls when Alex finishes his sentence and pulls his own boxers off quickly. Alex slide out from under his and kneels on the floor, George swings his legs over the side of the couch.

Alex catches his cock in his mouth as it’s bobbing in front of him, George immediately bucks up and hit the back of his throat. Alex chokes a little and pulls of coughing, George leans forwards and grabs his face.

“Shit, I’m sorry. Are you alright?”   
Alex nods for a seconds while catching his breath.

“Damn, you’re big. I kinda wanna try like, deep throating? I might be a bit rusty, though.”

“Oh, yeah.” George sounds calm but his cock twitches. He leans back as Alex takes him into his mouth again.

He begins to slowly sink down until the tip hits the back of his throat. He gags a little but encourages George to keep going with a hand signal. George is soon fully inside Alex, trying to control coming right there.

“Alex, that feels,  _ fuck,  _ you feel so good.”

Alex hums at the praise and puts his hands on George’s thighs, trying to tell him to move. He gets the memo after a few seconds and starts thrusting his hips shallowly, only making it about 3 times before he tries pulling out and shouting out a warning. Alex grabs his hips and pulls him closer, keeping the cock in his mouth. George swears before his hips are twitching and he’s coming into Alex’s mouth. As he pulls out, some of his come lands on Alex’s chin and on top of his lips, but he just licks it off. George groans at the sight.

“Sir, would you like to keep going?” Alex says while running up and down George’s thighs.

George is laid back, panting a bit.

“Yeah, I would. How far do you want to go tonight?”   
“As far as you’re willing. I mean, I’d  _ really  _ like to get your inside of me at one point, you’re  _ huge.” _ Alex laughs.

“Then get up here, baby boy.” George said the same as a joke, but it goes straight to Alex’s cock.

“Can you, can you say that again?”   
“What?”   
“What you just called me, say it again?”   
“Oh. Yeah, baby boy.” George smiles as Alex hops up into his lap, attaching their lips together once again.

“Do you have any lube with you?” George asks

“Aw,  _ shit,  _ I don’t.” Alex says as he scrambles a bit.

“Okay, okay. Would you mind us maybe getting dressed and heading up to my room? I have lube there, and it’s also quite a bit bigger.”   
“Why did you bring lube with you?” Alex chuckles

“I live here, top floor.” George says

“Oh?”   
“Yeah. So are you good to go?”   
“Yeah.” Alex kisses him once more before getting up. 

Him and George pull their clothes on as fast as possible, and Alex is pretty sure his pants are inside out.

They walks to the elevator quickly, glad that they’re alone in there. Alex is palming himself through his pants while they ride up, looking at George’s already-growing bulge.

George pulls his key from his pocket and fumbles with the lock, Alex kissing his neck while he does so.

As soon as the door closes behind them, George pins Alex against the wall and is rutting against him, both parties moaning at the contact.

George pulls away and pants while Alex keeps trying to get friction against the other man.

“Alex, get undressed. I’m gonna get lube.”   
Alex whines at the loss of contact when George walks away. They both get undressed while George is grabbing everything. George lays on the bed, the lube and a condom by his head.

Alex pulls his hair into a ponytail before jumping onto George, grinding down onto his erection.

“Fuck, baby boy.” George says while pouring some lube into his hand and rubbing it against Alex’s hole. 

The next few minutes are spent with George slowly adding fingers into Alex, whose bouncing up and down on them as much as he can. Once prepared, George takes the condom and tears it opens between his teeth and fingers before rolling it on. He pours a bit more lube onto himself and strokes once or twice before lining up with Alex.

“Are you ready, baby?” 

Alex doesn’t respond, his eyes are closed and he’s biting his bottom lip. He nods once before sinking down slowly onto George, moaning loudly along the way.

“My  _ god,  _ the sounds you make, baby boy. You’re fucking gorgeous.”

George is soon fully sheathed inside of Alex, his breathing is hitching every time Alex rolls his hip even the tiniest bit. He puts his hands on either one of Alex’s hips as he starts thrusting up into him slowly, making sure that he’s comfortable. Alex starts meeting him in the middles of his thrusts, moaning with every hit.

“Alex, baby boy, can I take control?” George asks cautiously, noticing that Alex is holding his thighs like they were aching. Alex nods and moans at the shift when George turns them over, so he’s on top now. Alex basically  _ screams  _ when George hits his prostate, clinging on to the larger man’s shoulders.

“Mr. Washington, Sir, please,  _ please-” _

Alex calling him Sir made him groan, which doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Please what, baby?”

“Harder, faster,  _ more.” _ Alex says while digging into his back with his nails.    
George obliges, pounding into Alex at a steady pace. He hits the prostate every once in awhile, relishing the sounds Alex makes when he does so.

“Sir,  _ Sir,,  _ I’m gonna come. I’m gonna-”

“ _ Shhhh.  _ Go ahead, baby boy. Come for me.”

George fucks him through his orgasm, slower than before so Alex doesn’t get too sensitive. He comes inside of the condom once feeling Alex’s muscles convulse around him.

He pulls out of the now limp boy below him, his legs feeling like jello.

He ties off the condom and throws it to the floor, spooning behind Alex.

“Thank you, baby boy.”   
“Of course, Sir.” Alex giggles when George licks his earlobe.

“So, what now?” George asks

“Well, tell me if you don’t want to, but after tomorrow’s meeting, we both come back here after dinner. Then maybe a round 2?”   
“Well, I wouldn’t be opposed to one tonight if you aren’t. But yeah,  _ definitely  _ tomorrow.”   
“For now, we sleep. Because you just wore me out, boss man.”   
“Goodnight, baby boy.”   
“Night, George.” Alex grabs George’s hand before drifting off.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets cruel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by request, it's gonna be a 5 chapter thing!!

Alex wakes up before George, scared at first when he does because of the new surroundings. He slowly moves away, attempting not to wake the older man up. He puts his clothes on as fast as he can while still remaining quiet before walking out the door.

He gets to his own room and reaches in his pocket for his key. It’s not in his front pockets, so he checks his back. Nadda.

He walks back to George’s room and sighs before knocking softly, a bit louder once he doesn’t hear a reaction.

George opens the door in a bathrobe, his face brightening when he sees Alex.

“Hey, Alex. What do you need?”   
“Hey, George. I think I left my key in your room? Must of fell out of my pockets sometime last night.”

“Oh, yeah! I think I saw it when I was walking over here. Come in?”   
Alex smiles as he steps in, kissing George once the door is closed.

“You know, there’s still a few hours until the meeting’s supposed to start,  _ Sir _ .” Alex purs the last word into George’s ear and kisses his jaw a bit.

“You know that I’d love to, baby boy, but I’ve got to work on things for today.”

“Well, where are you gonna work?”   
“The desk over there.” He points to a desk near a large window.

“Well, I’m going over there too.”   
Alex stomps over and sits under the desk on his knees. George walks over and crouches down, which gives Alex a nice view from under his bathrobe.

“Baby boy, what in the world are you doing?” George laughs.

“Just sit, work on your things. You’ll see.” Alex smiles smugly. George shrugs and sits in the chair, pulling his computer open and typing a bit.

Alex lets a few minutes pass before he moves the soft fabric of George’s bathrobe over. George’s breath hitches, but he doesn’t stop Alex.

Alex smirks and picks up his cock, stroking it slowly.

“Alex, I’ve- I’ve gotta work.”

“Shhh, you don’t have to do anything. I wanna make you feel good, Sir.” Alex smiles and looks up at George with the last word.

He starts sucking George’s thighs, trying to leave hickeys. George moans, but tries to continue working.

Alex eventually reaches George’s cock, slowly trying to take all of him in. He gets there soon enough, George groaning when his penis breached Alex’s throat.

“Alex, we have 2 hours until the meeting, you should probably go.” George says while trying to keep his breathing even. Alex lifts his hand up and holds up 3 fingers and then makes an 0 shape with them.

“In 30 minutes?” Alex gives a thumbs up while moving to find a comfortable place to kneel while keeping the dick in his mouth.

George keeps working, moaning every time either him or Alex move. The thirty minutes pass extremely slowly, George had the urge to just start fucking Alex’s face and Alex had the urge to just start sucking, but they both made it through.

George closes his laptop and rolls away from the table before picking Alex up by his armpits and pinning him against the wall, shaking a few paintings.

“What were you doing?” He asks between kisses, going in for a hickey on his neck at the end of his sentence.

“I was- I was trying to make you feel good.” Alex says while gripping George’s bathrobe.

“No, you were teasing, you  _ knew  _ I had to work, baby boy. What am I going to do with you?” 

“George-”   
“ _ Sir. _ ”

“ _ Sir,  _ I’m sorry, I’m sorry for distracting you.”

“Sure you are, baby boy. Now tell me, are you still prepared from last night?” George reaches into Alex’s pants and rubs his finger against his hole pressing in slightly.

“Yes, Sir. I’m a little sore, though.”   
“Yeah? Well maybe that’s what bad boys get, fucked in their sore asses.”

Alex moans and gets carried to the bed and laid down. Before he starts getting undressed, George presses against him and whispers in his ear.

“Hey, are you okay with this? I know I’m kind of being mean, I wanna know it’s okay with you.”

Alex presses his ass against George’s cock before responding.

“It’s fucking hot.”

George smiles for a quick second before almost  _ snarling. _

“I bet you like it, little  _ whore _ . I bet you love being treated like the  _ slut  _ you are.”

George basically tears Alex’s clothes off of him, leaving him naked and squirming against the bed. George rids himself of the bathrobe he has on and grabs another condom from the nightstand before rolling it on and rolling Alex over.

“Get on all fours, skank.”

Alex does what he’s told and arches his back when he feels 2 fingers push forcefully inside of him. George smacks his ass hard.

“Stay still.”

Alex tries to stay as still as he can while George adds two more finger despite Alex already being prepped.

George is kneeling behind Alex and smacks his ass with his dick a few times before putting the head of it on Alex’s hole.

“Are you ready, skank? I’ll bet that you are, always ready for some dick. Little cockslut.”

Alex just nods and rolls his hips back.

“Knew it.” George smacks his ass before pushing all the way in at once, Alex crying out at the feeling.

“Alex, color? You know the color thing, right?” George asks while rubbing his back a bit, going back into his loving personality for a second to make sure he was alright.

“Mhm, G-Green. Just- A lot. It’s a lot.”

“Good.” 

George pulls almost all the way out before shoving himself back in, repeating and picking up his pace. Alex starts crying and George notices after a few seconds and stops, pulling all the way out and pulling Alex close.

“Alex, Alex, are you alright? You’re crying, please tell me I didn’t hurt you.” George brushes Alex’s hair out of his face and wipes his tears away. 

Alex nods after a few seconds, calming George down a bit.

“I’m fine. It was just a lot of feelings down there. I’m pretty sensitive.”

“Okay, well, I’m glad I didn’t hurt you. I’m gonna stop for now, give you time to feel better.” George rolls off of the bed and goes to the bathroom, turns on the shower before jerking himself off.

Alex walks out of the room with a limp after getting dressed, heading to his own to get ready.   
-

Alex and George see each other again in the elevator down to the conference room. George hits the main floor button and pushes Alex against the wall when they start moving.

“How’re you feeling, baby boy?” 

“You gave me a limp, Sir.” Alex chuckles

“That doesn’t answer my question.”   
“I’m fine. The limp reminds me of last night every time I step, might have a boner all day because of it.” Alex smiles against George’s lips   
“Fuck, you’re needy. Aren’t you?”   
Alex makes a whimpering noise and nods.

“So, are you still on for my room after dinner tonight?”

Alex nods and kisses George before the older man steps away, noticing that they’re almost on the main floor.

-

George and Alex are close to the last to walk in. George still sits in his chair from yesterday, but Alex takes the one closest to him.  George and him tangle their feet and smile at each other for the next 10 minutes while everyone else files in.

George stands up once all of the seats are filled and smiles.

“Good morning, everybody!”   
There are a few scattered ‘Good Morning’s back at him.

“So how did you all sleep?”

Everyone replies about the same way, the standard ‘good’ or ‘okay’.

“Good. So today we’re going outside. It’s pretty warm, so I don’t think you’re going to need a jacket.”

George and Alex go out first, followed by everybody else. 

Once they’re out in the front of the building, one of George’s assistants from yesterday starts handing out papers.

“Alright everybody. On the papers that are being passed out, there are about 10 objects listed You’ll need to pair up with one another again. I’ve got blindfolds which one person out of your group will need to get. Once blindfolded, the other partner must lead them around the area to find the things on your papers. I believe that this will take up most of our time before lunch, and we’ll report back to the conference room when lunch is over. You can start.” He smiles and stands by the front door, watching everybody else get paired up.

Alex goes with the same woman as yesterday. He’s the one that ends up getting blindfolded, Maria clings onto his arm as she walks around.

The activity was a lot harder than anybody had expected it to be, lots of accidental groping by everybody as they rushed to pick up whatever object they were trying to get.

Alex didn’t really get to see what he was picking up, just tossing everything into Maria’s purse as soon as he felt it.

They found the first 3 or 4 pretty easily. But as things started being picked up, it got harder to find.

They  _ finally  _ finished about an hour and a half later, everybody taking their blindfolds off and turning in their objects. George puts all the blindfolds in his pocket and hands the items to one of the assistants by the door.

“Alright, good! I promise that we’re going to do more team exercises after lunch. We have about 20 minutes until break, but I didn’t have much planned besides that for before it. So I guess you have about 2 and a half hours until we meet in the conference room again. See you then!” George smiles and glances at Alex, cocking his head towards the front entrance.

They’re the only 2 of the group that go to the elevator, most of the other going to their cars or to the dining hall.

They have to not get too close in there because there were two older women in the elevator with them. They all get out on the same floor, but the two ladies rooms are at the beginning of hall while George’s room is at the end.

Alex is bracing himself to be pinned when he steps inside, but that doesn’t happen. Instead, a thick silk ribbon wraps around his head, blocking his vision.

He feels George’s warm breath against his ear before hearing him.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, Alex? This morning you were such a fucking  _ nuisance _ .”

Alex gulps and nods.

“Alex, use your words.”

“I- I will.”   
“Who’re you talking to?”   
“I will, Sir. I’ll be good.”

“Better.  _ Always  _ address me as Sir. And you will always answer truthfully when I ask for your color. I’ll teach you the rest of the rules as we go along. You understand?”

“I understand, Sir.”

“Let’s begin.”

George grabs Alex’s hand and leads him to the desk that he was sitting in earlier. He sits before picking Alex up and sits him down, facing towards him.

“Alex, I guess you could say that this is a trust exercise, just between you and me.  _ You  _ are going to trust me to touch you wherever I’d like to, trusting me not to leave you. And  _ I  _ am going to trust you to be a good boy for me. Make noises when I want you to and be quiet when I don’t. Follow  _ all  _ the rules like good boys do. There will be punishments if not followed. Another rule, if I ask you your color, you may speak no matter what I said before. You may also speak if you need to go yellow or red. Understand? You may speak”

“I understand, Sir.”

“Good. Stand up for me, baby.”

Alex does so and puts his arms behind his back.

“Arms to the side, boy. I didn’t give you permission to do that.”

Alex puts his arms down and waits for George to touch him.

The older man leans forward and slowly unbuttons Alex’s pants, pulling down the zipper even slower. 

Alex breathes in deeply when he feels his pants being pulled down, strong hands on his legs. He whines when he feels George’s lip on his cock through his boxers. George smacks Alex’s thigh and pulls away.

“No noises. From now on, there will be punishments.”

Alex nods and bites his bottom lip when George reattaches himself.

After a few seconds of lapping at the fabric, George moves to just tracing the outline of Alex’s peniswith his fingers.

“You know, Alex. You were really bad this morning. I don’t think you deserve to come, bad sluts don’t get to feel good.”

Alex moans quietly, but George notices.

“That’s one.”   
“One what.”   
“Two. You’re on thin ice, boy.”

Alex frowns and runs a hand through his hair, which makes George grab it and pull it down.

_ “Three.  _ You shouldn’t have done that, Alex. Nothing,  _ nothing,  _ is to be done without my permission. Got that? Oh wait, I forgot. You don’t. I forgot that bad boys don’t listen, they’re just needy and care for nothing but themselves.  _ Speak. _ ”

“I- I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t think I-”

“I  _ know  _ you didn’t think.”

“W-What are you going to do?”   
“All fours on the bed,  _ now _ .”

Alex scrambles to find the bed with his blindfold on, tripping over a chair along the way. Get gets on his hands and knees, waiting for George to touch him.

George rolls over on his chair and leans forward, giving a quick nip to Alex’s ass. Alex arches his back and rolls his hips a bit.

“ _ Needy. _ ” George mumbles and drapes himself over Alex before whispering to him.

“Color?”   
“Green, Sir.”

“It’s time for your punishment, darling.”

George stand up behind him and starts tapping his fingers along Alex’s ass, increasing the force every few seconds.

He stops after a minute and smooths both hands over Alex before slapping his right ass cheek, seeing the red mark immediately follow. Alex cries out and pushes back.

“Color?”   
“G-Green, just please don’t stop.”

“Of course you like it, skank. “ He growls and hits again.

After a few more hard hits, George leans down and starts licking at the red marks he had left.

“Alex, you can make noise.” Once he spoke it was like a dam breaking open. Alex started whining and moaning every time he would feel George’s tongue on him.

Then George stops.

Alex pushes back for  _ something.  _ But nothing’s there.

“S- Sir?”   
“Kneel on the floor, Alex. I cleared out space behind you.”

Alex shimmies off and kneels at the end of the bed.

“Now put your head on the bed.”

Alex follow his instructions, fixing his feet.

“Good. I’m going back downstair to finish the meeting. You’re going to stay here and hold this position. If I find that you moved by the time I’m back, you won’t get anything more tonight. The only thing you can move for is if there’s an absolute emergency, I’m leaving your phone on the counter, call me if there’s a problem.”   
“But, S-Sir?”   
“Not another word. You can make it, baby boy. I’ll be back soon.”

George kisses his head before heading out of the door, going down to the meeting.

-

George comes back and hour and a half later, smiles when he sees that Alex hadn’t moved.

“Good job, Alex. You were good for me, baby boy. Take the blindfold off, you can move.”   
Alex gets up quickly, hearing a few pops from his back when he does. He stands and takes off his blindfold off, wobbling over to George and clinging to his side, grinding to get friction.

“Sir, Sir, Can I please come, please.” Alex chants the word please over and over again.

“Yeah, of course, baby boy. Let’s go over on the bed.”   
Alex is kissing George as he walks over, his erection growing painfully hard.

Once on the bed, George starts stroking Alex with one hand, pulling on his hair a bit with the other.

Alex comes after a whole 5 seconds, George chuckling at how quick he came.

“Hey, turn over, baby boy.”

Alex slowly turns, going through the aftershock of his orgasm.

George pulls his own dick from his jeans and grinding on Alex. After a few minutes his thrusting grows erratic and he comes over Alex’s ass, groaning at the sight before collapsing on top of him.

 

“You did good, baby boy. So good for me.”   
“I love you.”   
“I- I love you too.” George stammers out, not expecting Alex to say that.

“Wanna get cleaned up, baby?”   
“Mhm.” Alex smiles and lets himself get carried to the bathroom bridal style.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!!!  
> My tumblr is mynameisalexanderhamilsin   
> Holla at me there please I'm lonely !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates are slow school is crazy rn  
> Also sorry about the wait on my other two stories. I'm having the worst writer's block for both and I have no clue what to do

Alex wakes up next to George, his hair still slippery from the bath he took earlier.

George notices that he wakes up and kisses his head.

“Morning, baby boy.”   
“Morning. What time is it?”

“Around 7 pm, you kind of blacked out during the bath.”   
“Oh, sorry about that. All the stuff earlier, it was really intense, but good.”   
“No need to apologize, baby. I washed your hair after cleaning you off, I hope you don’t mind.”   
“Thank you, Sir.”   
“You don’t have to call me that when we’re not doing anything sexual, if you don’t want to.”   
“Oh, thanks.” Alex kisses George’s jaw and leans over to grab his phone, noticing that he’s dressed in way-too-large pajamas.

“Oh, yeah. I also dressed you in some of my PJs, didn’t wanna leave you naked, as pretty a sight it is.”

“You’re so sweet.” Alex smiles and blushes.

“ We still have an hour or two before dinner closes if you’d like some. Or we could also order something up here if you’re sore.”

“Um, I’d like to order if that’s alright? I mean, my ass is feeling fine, but my legs hurt from kneeling that long. I mean, how long was it after lunch? Like four hours?”   
“It was just a bit over one.”   
“Oh dang.”

“But yeah, I’m cool with ordering. I’ll just get some pizza and some drinks.”

“Thanks!” Alex smiles and kisses George before limping over to the bathroom.

George orders a cheese pizza and a two liter of coke while Alex washes his hands and smooths his wet hair back. He leans his head out of the room and looks to George.

“Do you have any Advil or anything, baby?”

“Um, yeah. I think it’s in the left cupboard? If not than I can pick some up for you.”

Alex checks and sure enough, it there.   
“It’s in there. Thanks!” He smiles and pops two into his mouth before getting back into bed, cuddling up next to George and checking his phone.

“So, Alex. What were your plans for while you’re here? Like, besides the meeting. You don’t seem to be the type to stay cooped up in your room.”

“Actually, that’s exactly what I was planning on. But now I want to spend almost every waking hour either with you or fucking you.” Alex smiles smugly. George pulls Alex a bit closer.

“Me too, baby. But I was wondering, can I take you out to a real dinner sometime this week? Like, not in the hotel.”   
“Oh. Sure! I don’t really know places around here, though.”   
“I’ve actually been meaning to ask you, how far away do you live? Cause if we want to continue whatever this thing we have going after the conference is over, which I know I’d like to do, I’d like to know the commute?”   
“Oh, yeah I’d like to continue this too, baby. And I live about half an hour to an hour away?”

“Not too bad.” George smiles and hums a bit, running his fingers through Alex’s hair.

The rest of the night passes calmly. They watch a few horror movies. Those were mostly Alex’s choices, wanting an excuse to be able to shove his face into George’s chest and be held close.    
They fall asleep around 10 after finishing up their food, Alex smiling while he sniffs George’s chest and George humming whenever Alex would squirm.

-

In the morning, George kisses Alex’s cheek when he wakes up.

Alex just grips George tighter, mumbling something that George can’t make out.

“What was that, baby?”   
“I said G’morning.” Alex mumbles a little more clear this time.

“Oh, Good morning baby boy. Wanna start getting ready?”

“Not yet.” Alex squishes his face against George’s side.

“Are you gonna fall asleep?”   
“Mm-mm.”   
“Than what are you gonna do?”   
“Imma make out with you.”

George just chuckles.

“As much as I’d love to, you seem really tired. I think you should sleep.”   
“No.”   
Alex sleepily straddles George’s hips and starts placing slow, sloppy kisses on his jaw and cheek.

“Baby. You need sleep.”   
“No, I need you.” 

“If you’re sure, baby.”

George smiles and starts kissing Alex back. Alex rolls his hips down and back onto George’s crotch, both parties moaning at the movements.

“Alex, what do you want right now?”

“You, I want you.”   
“You’ve gotta be more specific, baby boy.”   
“I want you inside me, use me, I wanna be your slut.”   
“ _ Goddamn.  _ Okay, are you still sore?”

“No.”

“ _ Good.  _ Undress yourself, get on all fours.”   
“Yes, Sir.”   
Alex starts taking off the pajamas George had put him in while George undresses as well, grabbing lube and a condom from his nightstand.

George stands behind Alex and pours a little bit on his fingers, spreading his asscheeks before slowly rubbing his finger over the hole. Alex hisses and scoots forward before moving back.

“Sorry, Sir.”   
“My fault, I forgot to tell you to stay quiet, but next time there will be consequences.”

George licks at his hole twice before moving back.

“You ready for my fingers, skank?”   
Alex nods and pushes his ass towards George’s face.

“Damn, you’re needy. Aren’t you?”   
Alex nods, almost moaning when George slowly puts a finger in him. 

“What was that? Did you almost make a noise?” George asks before pushing a second finger in, Alex bounces on the to fingers, biting his bottom lip while doing so.

“ _ God,  _ you’re a slut. You can’t be content with stillness, can’t get enough. Can you?” 

Alex shakes his head quickly, reaching back to grab George’s wrist to make him move quicker.

“ _ My _ needy little slut.” George growls.

He adds the third and final finger, moving it between the other two while he’s scissoring Alex.

“George,  _ plea-” _ _   
_ _ “ _ Did I give you permission to speak, boy? I don’t think I did.” George smacks his ass before grabbing the condom and rolling it on. He pours a generous about of lube on before pushing into Alex harshly.

“You may speak.”   
“Sir,  _ please.  _ Please fuck me please just- faster please. Sir please let me ride you please let me do  _ something  _ I need- I need more-”   
“You want to ride me, skank?”   
“Yes please, Sir.”

“ _ Fine.  _ You don’t deserve my energy fucking you anyways. I won’t waste my energy on  _ sluts.” _

George quickly changes positions so Alex is on top now, grabbing his hips and picking him up before slamming him back down. Alex cries out and starts bouncing on his own, scratching at George’s chest. There’s a bit of drool running down his bottom lip, George catches it with his thumb and pulls the lip down.

Alex reaches a hand down and starts stroking himself quickly, trying to chase his orgasm. George quickly smacks his hand away from his cock.

“Skanks don’t get to come. They’re fucktoys and nothing more. I thought you would have learned that by now, Alexander.”

Alex has a tear running down his face.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”   
“You didn’t  _ mean  _ to? I think it’s a pretty conscious decision. You’re gonna be a slut, you’re gonna get treated like one.”

George flips them over and starts pounding into Alex at a brutal pace. Alex cries out with every thrust, tears streaming down his face. George puts a hand over his mouth, muffling him.

“Shut up, slut.”

“Sir, please Sir can I- can I come? Please I really want to come, Sir.”   
“You’re asking to come when you’ve been such a bad girl?”

Alex moans but then whines when George pulls out picks Alex’s head up.

“I’m going to fuck your face.”   
Alex takes the cock into his mouth and George starts thrusting in.

“God, I bet you’ve been whoring yourself around to every in this fucking hotel. I bet all of them know what a fucking slut you actually are, what a cock slut you are. But you better let them all know that you’re  _ my  _ fucktoy.  _ My  _ piece of ass. Such a needy little slut, nothing but some holes to fuck, and you’re  _ mine. _ ”

George comes near the end of his sentence, all going down Alex’s throat. He pulls out and steps away from the bed.

“Sir, can I please come now? Please, please let me come sir.”   
“No.”

“Thank you, S- Wait. What?”   
“You don’t get to come, not now. I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again.  _ Bad sluts don’t get to come.” _

“Please, please Sir I need to-”   
“You don’t need to.  _ Maybe  _ I’ll let you come later.”

“Sir-”   
“No complaining, or any thoughts of it are off the table. We should go get ready, baby.” George says his second sentence with a smile and a kiss to the head, switching back into his normal personality.

Alex is left as a whimpering, panting mess on the bed. He stares at George when he leaves, wondering how someone so nice could get so  _ cruel. _

-

The meeting during the day was pretty normal. But Alex had a boner all day, George would palm him every time they were out of sight of others to keep him at full hardness, still not letting him come.

They shared lust-filled glances, which caught the attention of others, but nobody said anything.

During lunch, George pulled Alex into the bathroom and fucked his face, just to tease Alex further.

After the meetings were over, Alex starts walking to the elevator, but George had other plans. He walks towards the dining hall, Alex catching up with him when he realizes they’re heading in separate directions.

“George,  _ Sir,  _ what are you doing?”   
“Getting dinner?”   
“No, no.  _ Sir please.” _ __   
“Please what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
“You  __ know  what I’m talking about. I can’t say it.”   
“Well, I guess you’re gonna have to. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
George smiles smugly and slides a hand in Alex’s back pocket, not caring about the other people around.

“ _ Sir,  _ I wanna come.” Alex whispers in his ear

“What was that?”    
“ _ Sir, please I wanna come so bad you’ve kept me on the fucking edge all day it really hurts please please please.”  _ Alex whispers a bit louder, rubbing a hand up George’s leg.

“Wow, someone’s needy. Don’t swear, boy. And stop teasing  _ now _ .” George growls into Alex’s ear, nipping after the last word. Alex shivers and tenses up when George speaks again.

“Now, we’re going to enjoy a nice dinner. You are going to be a good boy during dinner, and I  _ might  _ reward you. You should really be grateful, usually people don’t take dirty skanks to nice places. Okay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Alex sits in a seat that George pulled out for him and sits slouched, trying to cover his erection. George sits up straight and pulls a napkin over his lap. He narrows his eyes at the sight of Alex.

“Sit up, Alex.”   
“Yes, Sir.”   
George smiles and pats Alex’s thigh.

“Good boy.”   
“Thank you, Sir.”   
Alex smiles half-heartedly and grabs George’s hand.

“I’m going to order for you, is that alright?”   
“Of course, Sir.”

Alex is trying his best to remain calm and proper despite his little  _ problem.  _ He just really wants George to think he’s good enough to come. George knew that this was the reason just as much as Alex did, but he was going to ignore it for now.

“Does pasta sound good, Alexander?”   
“Yes, Sir.”   
“Alfredo or Tomato Sauce?”

“Alfredo please, Sir.”

George frowns and leans over to Alex.

“As much as I like teasing you, I don’t want this to be not fun for you. Are you okay? I can stop if you’d like and we can go upstairs.”   
“Um, yeah. I like being controlled and stuff like that. I just have an  _ extreme  _ erection right now. It’s fun but- yeah.” Alex whispers back and kisses George on the cheek. George kisses him back and sits up.

The waiter walks over with a bright smile.

“Good evening, Mr. Washington.” He ignores Alex.

“Good evening.”   
“Are you and your guest ready to order?”

“I think so. We’ll both have the pasta, mine with red sauce and his will be alfredo. Also, we’ll have a bottle of 19 Crimes red wine, please.” George smiles at the end and hand in their menus. The waiter finishes writing down their orders before walking back towards the kitchen.

“Thank you, Sir.”   
“Of course, baby.”   
Their food came a few minutes later, put first in line because of George’s status.

Alex ate quickly, wanting to get upstairs and undressed as quickly as possible. George ate slower. He wanted to eat quicker, but also wanted to make Alex wait. 

The last 30 minute was George eating and Alex whining quietly, bouncing his leg up and down under the table and trying to not start crying.

Once finished, George paid the bill and walked slowly up to the room. They didn’t get out of the elevator before Alex was rubbing up on George’s leg and gasping.

“George, Sir,  _ please.” _ _   
_ “We can talk about it in the room, we need to talk about your behavior tonight. Now be a good boy and get off of me.”

Alex huffs and stands to the side of the elevator. 

The elevator feels like it lasted an eternity for Alex, about 15 seconds for George.

George takes a stern grip on Alex’s arm when they walk to the room. George makes him kneel as the door closes.

“Same rules as yesterday. Address me as Sir, don’t speak unless I say you can, but you have automatic permission to speak if you need to go yellow or red. Got it?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Now, let’s talk about your behavior tonight. Can you tell me what you did wrong?”   
“I- I don’t know Sir.”   
“No, you do. I said it multiple times.”   
“I- I was bad?”   
“How?”   
“I- don’t know.”   
“Fine. I’ll tell you. You teased, you were needy, you tried to get off even when I told you now to  _ multiple  _ times. Now, do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. You will not get to come tonight, despite the fact you were good at dinner-”

“ _ Sir, please I-” _ _   
_ “Don’t talk back to me!” George says forcefully.

“Yes, Sir.” Alex mumbles.

“And I never gave you permission to speak. Apologize and then lay on the bed  _ now _ .”

“Sorry, Sir.” Alex says while getting up and kneeling on the bed.

“Already knew to kneel. Such a good whore for me, probably knew from experience.”

George walks over and smacks Alex’s ass hard, Alex falls forwards and yelps before fixing his posture.

“Good boy, fixing your posture like that. But stay still. I am going to touch you, you will warn me if you’re about to come. Yes? Speak.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.”   
George reaches towards Alex’s cock but ends up steering towards his balls. Alex moans when George starts fondling them and breathing against his neck.

“You know, I might’ve let you come if it weren’t for you teasing me. But I guess you can’t stop a needy  _ skank  _ from being just that. Bend over.” George pulls his hand away and reaches for a condom. He pours a bit of lube onto his cock before pushing a finger into Alex.

“You’re still prepared from this morning, do you want me to stretch you more?”   
“No, Sir I’m ready just please get inside me I-” Alex makes a squeaking noise when George pushes in quickly, immediately starts thrusting at a brutal pace.

He leans down to Alex’s ear.

“God, you’re beautiful. I love you so much, baby boy.” George whispers before coming inside Alex.

He pulls out and after a few seconds, Alex speaks.

“You lasted like 5 seconds.”   
“Well, you were teasing me all day.”   
“Whatever. So, will I get to come tomorrow?”   
“We’ll see.” George smirks.

“You’re a menace.”   
“Thank you! Are you tired?”   
“Kinda, yeah.”   
“I’m exhausted.”   
“Well, that’s ‘cause you’re an old man.”   
“You don’t even know how old I am!”

“You have wrinkles.”   
“Well, I guess that’s why you’re the ‘baby boy’ here.”   
“Probably. I’m 23, by the way.”   
“Oh.”   
“How about you?”   
“Well, I’m a bit older. You probably don’t wanna hear it.”   
“You could be like 50 and I wouldn’t care, as long as you keep being you.”   
“Well, I’m 44.”   
“To be honest, not as bad as I thought with all the build up to it.” Alex chuckles and turns to the side so George can cuddle behind him.

“Goodnight, Alex. I love you.”   
“‘Night, George. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos my dudes!

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a short 5 chapter story for each day if y'all like it ;*


End file.
